


The Highschool AU I searched but couldn’t find

by Mimimerle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Almost no angst in this house, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bad Parenting, Banter, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Flirting lessons for beginners, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Football, Homophobia, How dare you think that?, Humor, M/M, McStars is not a McDonalds knockoff, Padmé being funny and cute, Redemption Arcs, Skyguy and Snips, Teaching is hard, The story will have a happy ending, ahsoka centric, and for you, but it’s not a lot, but they manage, for you, happy end, okay maybe a little angst, scratch that noooope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimimerle/pseuds/Mimimerle
Summary: Ahsoka’s first day at the new school.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Asajj Ventress, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. How to hurt your knees, ruin your jumpsuit, fall onto your new crush and still find friends

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my project outside of school. Yes, I have a plan for this and I will hopefully finish it. Comments, suggestions, feedback and Kudos are very much appreciated.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Ahsoka’s first day as a teacher was a disaster.  
Not only did she accidentally talk shit about the principal in front of the husband of one of her colleagues, no, she also ruined every chance she had with her cute coworker. 

“Nicely done, Ahsoka...”, she mumbled under her breath (and privately added a swarm of curse words in her head), as she grabbed the key under the carpet and opened the door. To demonstrate her mood to her roommate, she let out a frustrated scream and threw herself on the couch in the living room. Her dramatic act only earned a sympathetic look.

“That bad, huh?”

Ahsoka groaned loudly, because she was literally at the end of her strengths and, if she was being honest with herself, she wanted Barris to make her a nice cup of hot chocolate and tell her that everything would be alright. 

“Do you want a recap?”, she asked, without taking her head out of the cushion she had pressed it in. 

Barris hummed in agreement. She knew she wouldn’t be able to finish her studies until Ahsoka finished her whining, so she turned (more like swirled, but she would never admit that) her chair to face Ahsoka. Considering that she was wrapped in 5 blankets it wasn’t an easy task. She threw two of her blankets on Ahsoka, the ones she had had wrapped over her head. Barris could spare them, because she still had her Hijab to keep her warm and comfy, and waited for her roommate to continue talking. 

“Come on, commander Tano, most dramatic of all, give me your report.” 

Ahsoka snorted: “Just say ‘Spill the tea, sis!’ Like everybody else.”  
And then, finally, with one last sigh, Ahsoka threw herself in a recount of her day.

It had started out great. She woke up on time, her white hair with the blue streaks was curled in that beautiful way you manage once a year, she wore her favourite new jumpsuit and their was no line at the coffee shop. She really should have known that something would go horribly wrong. 

Things went downhill the moment she stepped on the school grounds. While she was walking towards the main building a tall man crashed in to her, scattering all her belongings over the floor. Not only that, but she also tripped and hit her knee against the stairs, ripping her jumpsuit.

“Fuck!”, she cursed loudly. 

That was the first lesson she learned. Never ever, ever, ever curse on school grounds. Even, if there weren’t supposed to be any students.

“Ha! She said ‘fuck’! The new teacher said ‘fuck’!”, one of them yelled. He looked like the typical jock. Brown hair, tanned skin, a lot of muscles and he had the look. The I-am-better-than-all-of-you-grin with the loud laugh and arrogant eyes. 

“Poe Dameron! Do you want to start the new school year packed in detentions?” Funnily, her savior was also the man that knocked her down. Tall, no hair, wearing a jumper, so probably a sports teacher. If he wasn’t, Ahsoka would need a serious conversation with him to explain that that look had never been in. Considering he wouldn’t have any classes today, they needed that talk anyway.

“No, he doesn’t, Sir!” The kid behind Poe chimed in. He also looked sporty, but more in an artistic and kind way. He had short, curly dark hair and also dark skin. With a swift move he used his height advantage on Poe to grab him and pull him in another direction, only stopping to yell back a short: “Sorry, mam!” 

At first she didn’t know how to react, but thankfully the man that ran her down didn’t fall in a paralyses when he saw her bloody knees. Damn, they really hurt...

“I have a bad feeling about this…. Your knees look bad, do you need some help?" 

“Thanks,” Ahsoka grinned and let the guy pull her back to her feet and help her pick up her stuff.

“I am Rex, Rex Fett.”

“Ahsoka Tano”

They shook hands and he motioned to the main building. “Considering your injury is my fault, I should help you treat that.”

“Don’t let him anywhere near your injury!” A new voice exclaimed. It belonged to the definition of beauty. Long, curly, brown hair, put in an impressive half braid, combined with an outfit that screamed classy chic. The only thing that didn’t fit with the woman’s grey pencil skirt and her white blouse, was the ripped leather jacket. 

Rex scoffed. “One time, it happened one time!”

The woman rolled her eyes. Somehow, she managed to let it look kind and caring and not at all sarcastic. “Thanks to him, I have a scar on my stomach. He thought it was smart to put a cream on it, but he confused the cream with the science project of Obi Wan’s class.”

For a moment she didn't know what to say and just stared at him with astonishment, wonder and disturbance. A single question formed in her mind, distracting her from the sharp pain in her knees.

“How?”

“It’s complicated?” 

“Yeah,” she scoffed, “I am not letting you anywhere near my knees.”

“Wise choice,” the woman grinned “I am Padmé Amidala-Skywalker, by the way, nice to meet you…” Padmé paused and shot her a questioning look.

“Ahsoka Tano”

“Fine,” Rex grumbled, “you take care of the shiny.”

“Your knees don’t seem to bad and sadly Kix isn’t there today. We weren’t counting on injuries”, Padmé glanced at Ahsoka’s knees, “Let’s just get them cleaned up and then decide if we need to get you medical attention.”

“It’s really not that bad,” Ahsoka insisted, even though they hurt like hell, but Padmé already grabbed her hand and pulled her to the main building. Accepting her fate she turned back to wink at Rex and he just shrugged his shoulders in response and mouthed: “There is no escape!”

The older woman dragged her to the teacher’s bathrooms, that were right next to the teacher’s lounge. Jackpot. Maybe, just maybe, they would have hot chocolate. No matter what anyone else thought, drinking hot chocolate wasn't childish. And she also didn't have an addiction! The school design was kept simplistic, almost cold. The walls were grey and the only decoration was a plant, which seemed more dead than alive. Padmé pulled her in the bathroom and made her sit on the counter.

“Your knees are fine,” Padmé said after cleaning them up and pulling out a band aid to cover up the worst part, “A shame for the jumpsuit though.”

“Yeah,” Ahsoka complained, “I just bought it, brand new.” 

Then the door opened. Ahsoka had thought she would spend her time at Temple Academy miserably in love with an older and married woman, but she was so wrong. In came what she had always described, when asked about her type in woman. Slightly smaller than her, wearing an oversized hoodie (but no hoodie in the world could soften the determination in those eyes), she looked like she wouldn’t settle for anything less than the entire world and it made Ahsoka’s knees go weak. And don’t even get Ahsoka started on the hair! An undercut, she had an undercut! She would have to thank Padmé later for making her sit on the counter. 

“Asajj, lovely to see you,” Padmé smiled.

“Padmé,” Asajj’s voice was husky, but kind and she gifted Ahsoka and Padmé both a small twitch of the lips, that could barely pass as a smile. “And you are?”

Those eyes looking at her was not something she could handle, so Ahsoka picked the logical choice and silently stared at Asajj like a normal, functioning human being. The silence stretched and stretched, until Padmé awkwardly cleared her throat and Ahsoka snapped out of her trance.  
“Oh uhm, you were talking to me?” Idiot, stupid idiot! Of course Asajj was talking about her, she was the only one left in the room. 

“No, I was talking to the wall behind you,” Asajj rolled her eyes and scowled at Ahsoka’s knees, “Ouch…”

“Yeah,” Ahsoka laughed, “My name is Sokes.”

Than she realized her mistake and went bright red. She was sure that her dark skin wouldn’t save her from looking like a tomato. Why had she used her primary school nickname?

“Ahsoka!” She shrieked. “My name is Ahsoka Tano.”

“Nice to meet you, Sokes”

Asajj looked past her at the mirror, fixed her hair a bit and then left the bathroom with a wink in Ahsoka’s direction.

“Smooth,” Padmé only commented.

Why couldn’t the floor just open and swallow her? She didn’t deserve this. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve seen worse.”

Ahsoka shot her a skeptical look. Padmé laughed.

“I have, I swear! One time I was in the dessert with that guy and his definition of flirting with me was telling me that he hated sand.”

“He did?”

“Yeah, it’s rough and course and irritating and gets everywhere.”

Both of them snorted. 

“Let me guess – You dumped him?”

“No actually,” a soft smile appeared on her face and she seemed lost in memories for a moment, “I married him and never regretted it.”

Yeah, that was so not happening for her and Asajj. 

“Well, “ Padmé clapped her hands, “Let’s get going or we will be late to Palpatine’s monologue!”

Together they exited the bathroom and entered the teacher’s lounge, where the other teacher’s were already waiting. Padmé lead her to a small group in the back near the windows. The first man had brown hair and a beard. He raised his hand to welcome them and smiled. He looked kind. Next to him there was a small asiatic man that looked a little to old and greenish to be teaching, but Ahsoka knew better than to judge a book by it’s cover. He didn’t react to their arrival. The third man was dark skinned and had somehow decided to shave all his hair. Weirdly it looked good. He only nodded. 

“Hey,” Padmé waved and than turned to Ahsoka. “So these are Obi Wan Kenobi, Minch Yoda, and Mace Windu.”

Ahsoka nodded. “Nice to meet you.”

Her eyes scanned the room for other familiar faces. Rex was standing next to another man that looked exactly like him, only with brown hair and style. Instead of Rex’s jumper he wore a normal shirt and skinny jeans. Asajj was next to an older man, with a beard like Obi Wan’s, but with white hair and sharper features. He seemed stricter and less friendly. Next to them their was another man, he was tall and thin. His movements seemed robotic and his skin seemed to gold to be natural. No, that wasn’t just Ahsoka’s jealousy talking. Ok, maybe it influenced her a little. Not more than 5 percent… (55…) She turned her attention back to her immediate surroundings. Obi Wan and Mace were currently discussing the best way to make tea, while Padmé argued about school policies with Yoda.

“No,” passionately she argued against whatever Yoda had said before. “You can’t do that, it will seriously harm the students mental health.”

“To emotional you are, young one,” Yoda hummed and nodded. “Emotion only distractions, they are.”

“You can’t seriously believe that it is good for your students to give up their social life and only concentrate on school.”

“Padmé,” Mace chimed in. “Not everyone shares your no homework policy.”

“I do,” and just like that, Ahsoka had the attention of the entire group. “We expect the students to concentrate in our classes, than we expect them to be prepared for every class and study for every test, we also want them to be active, do sports, be part of school clubs and on top of that you want to give them at least two hours homework daily? That doesn’t seem reasonable, more like cruel.”

“Students need to sleep, eat and shower, too,” Obi Wan agreed.

“Well, it’s nice to have a newcomer that shares Padmé’s… special view.”

The new voice belonged to an older man that stood before them with clasped hands. He was smaller than Ahsoka and even though he smiled, something just seemed off about him. 

“I am the principle, Sidious Palpatine. A pleasure to meet you, Ahsoka Tano.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” she shook his outstretched hand. “Thank you for having me at this school.”

Pah, Barris should say one more time that Ahsoka had no manners. The teacher’s conference was boring, they only talked about the plan for the next year, which was not changing anything, and she showed Padmé her plan for her first lesson with her new class. Obi Wan suggested a few helpful changes, in contrary to Mace who told her to strike out the group work and start with a pop quiz on the first day. Ahsoka didn’t agree. His poor students… Weirdly Palpatine encouraged Mace and told him that that was a great idea. Palpatine then continued to tell them to give the students as much work as possible and a little more and to make the quizzes extra hard. That was how she ended up behind the school on a bench, just breathing I the fresh air of the garden. 

“Damn, that principle sucks,” she complained to herself, or so she thought. 

“He won’t like hearing the new teacher complain about him,” an amused voice berated her from the side, causing her to jump and take a defensive stance. 

“What the fuck,” she exclaimed.

Now in front of her, there was a pale man, who’s dark hair hung in his face, almost hiding the scar over his right eye. He wore a wide, brown sweater and black skinny jeans with holes. The only thing missing to complete his look would be a ripped, black leather jacket. Even though it wasn’t that cold, he was wearing dark gloves. 

“Don’t you dare tell him or I swear to all you hold dear, I will scar your other eye!" Maybe she was being a bit extreme… Oh no, he probably had a traumatic experience that caused his scar. She clasped her hands over her mouth. “I am so sorry, that just slipped out!”

He only laughed. A loud, throw your head back kind of laugh and tangled his left hand threw his shoulder long hair. How did he manage that? He had curls!

“Don’t get snippy on me and then apologize,” he said, but with a kind smile. “Don’t worry, I don’t like him either.”

“No wonder…” she shook her head. “He is terrible.”

“So, what are you doing here?” The new teacher tilted her head. “You aren’t a teacher, definitely not a student and you don’t seem to be a weirdo that wants to watch kids to have something to jerk of on.”

“Not to mention that their aren’t any kids here at the moment,” the guy added with a sly smile and a wink.

“Oh no, you jerk off on teacher’s?” In fake fear she took a few steps backwards and lifted her hands in a defensive state. “You pervert!”

Both of the doubled over laughing. 

“Anakin Amidala-Skywalker”, he introduced himself and offered her his left hand. 

“So you are the one that hates sand,” she teased and shook his hand. “Ahsoka Tano.” 

“Geez, I’ll have to thank Padmé later…” Anakin shocked his head with an eye roll and just like Padmé he managed to convey other emotions beside sarcasm in it. His eye roll screamed love. “Well, all in all, it’s nice meeting you, Snips.”

“You too, Pervert.”

He gave her a disapproving look. “Please pick another nickname.”

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t, see you Perv’.”

With that and a look on the clock she waved at him and left the school-grounds, walking to her bike, every step hurting. When she looked back, she could see Padmé had approached and gave him a small kiss. She mounted her bike and started pedalling only to realize, that she had underestemated the pain in her knees. With an embarrassing shriek, she lost her balance and crashed right into Asajj. Why shouldn't that happen? Obviously her day hadn't been horrible enough already.

Now not only her knees hurt like hell, but also her pride. 

“Agh!” Asajj exclaimed from under her and her bike. 

“I am so sorry!”

Padmé and Pervert came running to them and helped both of them up. Thankfully Asajj wasn’t hurt, but Ahsoka might seriously consider letting her knees get looked at. Thankfully she had a med student at home. 

“Yeah, “Anakin shook his head. “We are driving you home.” 

Ahsoka, for once, didn’t argue. Her knees were killing her and she just wanted to have a mental break down on her couch with hot chocolate and Brooklyn 99. Asajj said her goodbyes, with one last worried glance at Ahsoka, thankfully she wasn't mad, and then Anakin just lifted her up, even though she could still walk, and brought her to his and Padmé’s car. 

“Padmé,” she complained. “Get that pervert away from me.”  
“I am helping you!”

“Sure thing, Ahsoka,” she booped her husband’s nose. “Go get the bike, Pervert.”

“I hate both of you so much right now.”

“Good!” Ahsoka called after him.

“Use your hate to lift her bike!” Padmé added.

After Anakin had lifted her bike in their car with a lot of grumbling and complaining, they drove her home. Ahsoka insisted that they continue and that Anakin didn’t carry her up the stairs. With a worried glance Padmé gave her her phone number. 

“Call if you need help, I mean it.”

“I have a roommate, you know.”

“Still.”

Then they left and Ahsoka fought against the few stairs to the elevator and then dramatically entered her home and collapsed on the couch.

Barris didn’t comment for about 30 seconds.

“Your knees are hurt?And you tell me now? That should have been the first thing you said!”

Ahsoka cringed. “I am sorry?”

“As you should be!”

But Ahsoka had lucked out with her roommate. After treating her knees and insisting that she let them be checked by a real medic, she made er hot chocolate and cuddled up with her to watch Brooklyn 99.

Maybe, just maybe, the day wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. Chaos, chaos, chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka is failing, she doesn’t know what to do. Don’t worry, character development for everyone in this story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

After spending time with Barris, the world always seemed easier to Ahsoka and Barris felt the same way. She even forgot to mention that her mother wanted to have an spontaneous dinner with both of them the next evening. Ahsoka almost freaked out when she got the news in the morning, as she was already half out the door.

“What do you mean?” She panicked. “I haven’t even prepared a list of all my achievements in the past week! She will eat me as an appetizer!”

“You and me both…” Barris mumbled. 

“Nah, she likes you more, she will save you for her midnight snack.”

Barris shook her head, not able to stop a small smile. “I have to go to class, but just meet us at the temple at 9 pm.”

“Sure thing, B,” Ahsoka complied, even though the temple was to chic and high class for her. She really hoped Luminara would pay, because their was no way she could pay that dinner and save up for the car. 

Barris and Ahsoka had met when they were about 5 years old. Barris had been reading, because of course she could read even before she could walk, and a boy had pushed her in the sand and called her a nerd. Ahsoka hadn’t liked Pong Krell and she didn’t hate Barris, so she had punched him and broken his nose. She had gotten a lot of trouble, but also a loyal best friend. Never once had she regretted sticking up for Barris, but she still didn’t enjoy Luminara, Barris mother’s, company. Luminara war overbearing and way to hard on Barris. An A- was considered as a failure and she had never been happy that Barris was friends with Ahsoka. Don’t get Luminara wrong, she wanted Barris to have a social life, but not a social life that included such an extroverted person like her, that couldn’t be less bothered about having straight A’s. 

This morning Ahsoka took the Bus. Her knees wouldn’t allow her to take the bike, even though they were much better than the day before. Sadly the students took the bus to. Bye bye authority… Considering it was the first day and she was a new teacher, it wasn’t surprising that no one noticed her. Still, when she exited the bus and entered the teacher’s lounge, she felt embarrassed. 

Things were different than the day before. Padmé, Obi Wan, Rex, the guy tat looked like Rex with style and another guy that looked exactly like them sat in the back. Yoda and Mace Windu were in the front with Palpatine and Asajj was still with the guy from the day before. Ahsoka went straight to Padmé and the rest. 

“Ah Ahsoka, nice to see you,” Obi Wan greeted.

“You are the new girl, right?” The guy that looked like Rex asked.

“We are teachers…” Ahsoka said. “Shouldn’t we be above such concepts?”

“Probably, but hell no,” the man grinned at her. “I am Fives Fett.”

“Cody Fett,” Rex with style introduced himself to.

“So,” Ahsoka had to ask. “What is the deal with you three, are you triplets?”

“Nope,” Fives answered. “We are battle clones designed to fight in an intergalactic war.”

“That would explain your weird name,” Ahsoka shot back.

“Damn gurl,” Fives laughed.

Rex high-fived her and Cody snickered. “Shade thrown.”

“Hey! You are my brothers, you should be on my side.”

The bell interrupted them. 

“Classes start in 15 minutes now,” Padmé said. “Do you know were your class is?”

Ahsoka shook her head. 

“Follow me then.” Padmé led her to a classroom on the third floor and explained the technic to her. Then, she left to find her own classroom. 

10 minutes after the bell rang the first students came in. The first one was the one that had pulled Poe Dameron away from Rex and her. He gave her a sheepish smile, before sitting down in the second row, followed by a slightly smaller girl. She was pale and thin, almost sickly so, but Ahsoka guessed that she had a lot of muscles. 

“Should we make name badges?” A new arrival asked. It was another girl, with the same brown hair colour as the first, but contrary to her, it was only shoulder long opposed to her hair that went down to her hips and the second ones was also curlier. 

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

“I am Zorii,” girl two said.

“Rey,” that was girl one.

“Finn,” the boy added. “Sorry for yesterday, Poe isn’t always like that.”

“Yeah he is,” Rey rolled her eyes. She had never gotten along well with Poe. Some people (Finn) might call them friends, but truth be told, every single one of their conversations ended in a fight. Not even the fun kind of fight.

“Don’t lie to teachers, Finn!” Zorii waved her finger motherly and to respond to that Finn only rolled his eyes. 

Those were the good students. When the rest entered, all hell broke loose. It started with Poe, who apparently always was like that. 

“Hey,” he grinned. “If it isn’t the teacher that said fuck.”

“Please don’t refer to me like that.”

“Oh?” Poe leaned against a table, spinning the football in his hand. “But you did say ‘fuck’ right?”

“Poe,” Finn chimed in, nervously twirling his fingers. Ahsoka admired his loyalty, because even now he tried to tell her with his eyes that Poe wasn’t a bad guy. “Don’t be an ass.”

That silenced Poe up for about 10 minutes, give or take. The spell only held until the rest of the class filled up and the clock chimed again. Well, a little bit longer. 

“Hello class!”, she greeted with a smile she hoped seemed cheerful and not creepy. “My name is Ahsoka Tano and I will be your teacher for the year.”

That was all she got out before being rudely interrupted by a guy that entered her classroom. He had black hair, wore black clothes and didn’t even look at her. Not that that normally bordered her, a lot of students did it out of anxiety, nervousness and a whole lot of other reasons, but she had a feeling he did it to be disrespectful. 

“Hey Kylo!” Poe disrupted her class additionally. “Decided to show up, huh?”

The student, apparently called Kylo, scowled. 

“Sorry I am late,” he said. “It will happen again.” 

With that he stalked to the back of the class, next to a blond sports guy and put his AirPods in. Ahsoka gaped at him. Was he serious?

“You aren’t allowed to use those in class,” she gritted out threw clasped teeth. Teaching was fun. She loved it, it was nice, interesting, calming and very great. Fuck that. She would show that clown who was boss, even if he had perfect eyeliner! 

“Don’t care.”

“I really don’t want to start my first day with disciplinary methods.”

“Not my problem.”

Ok, that’s it. 

“Take those out.”

“Ouhhh, Kylo’s in trouble!” Poe seemed way to happy with himself. “Send him to the principle!”

He jumped up to stand on his chair. “Principle!” 

He yelled and rallied the entire class up, cheering, waving his fist, like he was the commander of some kind of rebellion, until everyone was chanting (minus Finn, who looked like he wanted to pull Poe down, Rey and another girl she didn’t know yet). The name shield she had made with Rey’s help said ‘Rose’. Zorii, on the other hand, had joined Finn and was standing on the table, waving with a little Pride Flag. Ahsoka was more than confused. 

“Guys! Calm down!” Ahsoka tried, but to no avail. Finn saved her. With an unreadable expression he stood up and pulled Poe from his chair, ignoring his protests. He than pulled Zorii down too, but she put up more of a fight than Poe. The only thing Poe now did was to sit on the free chair next to Finn and to pout. 

“Let me go!” Zorii yelled and ripped herself free. 

“Come on, Zorii,” Finn didn’t raise his voice, but somehow he still commanded more respect than Ahsoka. Maybe it was because he could stay so calm. 

“Zo, come on,” Poe waved her down with an annoyed eye roll. “Fun time’s over.”

After Finn took care of them both the class calmed down. 

“Please, everyone return to your seats,” Ahsoka smiled nervously. She knew that she had to find a way to take control, or the class would eat her alive. 

Kylo looked pale and pained in the corner, but he still had his AirPods in. 

“Kylo, please.”

She was surprised when he actually took them out. 

The rest of the class was a disaster, even though that was the only revolution she got. When she was finished and actually managed to learn a few names and how advanced their knowledge was, she was ready to quit teaching. Why had she wanted to teach arts, ethics and psychology? No one cared for those subjects! Thankfully they at least knew the basics of how ethics worked and they even remembered a lot more than she had anticipated. But, considering only Finn, Rose and Rey took part (outside of Poe’s and Zorii’s unhelpful comments) that shouldn’t have surprised her. One and a half hours had never felt so long. 

Poe came up to her when everyone had left. She smiled at him, but he just turned around again and left. She could here him yell something after Zorii and saw him sprint out of the classroom.

Her next class were arts with a few 7th graders. They were surprisingly nice and easy to handle, so she couldn’t stop her mind going back again and again to her 10th grade. How would she handle them?

She still had no solution when she entered the teacher’s lounge. Their would be no courses the afternoon on the first day, so she could go home. Sadly, their was no bus at this time. Ahsoka collapsed on her chair, next to Obi Wan and Padmé. 

“How do you handle a class like that?” She asked, not bothering to be more specific. They knew, they had to know. She could see the pity in Padmé‘s eyes, it almost made her hate her for a moment. 

“I am sorry we didn’t warn you,” Padmé patted her head. “It wouldn’t have made a difference anyway.”

“You just have to show them who is boss,” Obi Wan added, not helpfully. 

“Jeez,” she rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air. “Great advice, Master Smart Ass, why didn’t I think of that?”

“Watch your tone, young one,” Obi Wan’s smile showed her, that he hadn’t taken her words to harshly. 

“Do you know who the social leader is?” Padmé asked.

“Yeah, Poe Dameron and he only listens to Finn. That already saved me today, but Finn will have sick days.”

They got pensive. 

“Good luck with that class,” Fives laughed and patted her on the back. Hard. “They listen to no one, pure chaos.”

“Don’t scare the shiny!” Rex pulled his brother back and smiled at her, he tried to make it reassuring, but Ahsoka knew better. He didn’t think she would succeed. “I manage with them.”

“You teach them sports,” Cody shrugged. “The trouble makers in that class all love it. You don’t count.”

“Ouch.”

“Only distractions, emotions are,” Apparently Ahsoka’s misery was an open discussion now. Yoda walked over to them, Palpatine and Mace right behind him. 

“Just assign them more homework until they cave in,” Mace suggested. “That worked for me, when I had to teach them for a month.”

“You should discipline them,” Palpatine agreed. “It would be wise to give them detention until they behave.”

“I won’t do that!” 

“Why not?” Palpatine tilted his head.

“I want them to respect me because they like me and enjoy to work with me, not because they hate and fear me.”

“I was like that to in the beginning,” Mace put a hand on her shoulder. “But boys will be boys, especially boys like Poe Dameron and that terrible emo kid.”

“You mean Kylo?” Padmé pressed her lips together. She seemed angry. 

“Exactly.”

Ahsoka did not agree with that statement. Kylo mostly just seemed lonely and hurt and she didn’t know where Poe’s actions came from. Of course, a terrible backstory doesn’t excuse bad behaviour, but it gave her somewhere to start fixing it. And since when was ‘emo’ a bad thing? Not to mention, that ‘boys will be boys’ was sexist, considering Zorii and other girls had joined them without hesitation.

“Well,” Padmé stood up. “This has been fun, but Ani is waiting for me outside.”

The others said their goodbyes, and before Ahsoka could say anything, Padmé spoke to her. “Do you need a ride? I saw you came with the bus today.”

“If it’s no bother.”

“Oh no, not at all, I am offering.” 

“Than yes, please.”

Together they exited the building and walked to were Anakin had parked the car. With a wide grin he waved both of them, wearing the same outfit as yesterday, plus the ripped leather jacket that Padmé had worn. She probably borrowed it from him sometimes. 

“Hey Love, what’s up Snips,” he greeted them and shared a chase kiss with Padmé, before sprinting and opening the front door for her.

“Hey, Pervert.”

“Please,” Anakin groaned. “I am giving you a ride, the least you can do is find me another nickname.” 

“No promises.”

“Take the backseat, snippy child!” He ordered and sticked his tongue out. 

“Babe, please,” Padmé chuckled. 

“How am I the child, if you are the one sticking out your tongue!”

In mock offence Anakin clasped his hands over his heart. 

“Padmé,” he whined. “She is insulting me.”

“Well, Ani, you are proving her point.”

“This is betrayal!”

He huffed, while Ahsoka got in grinning. 

“Enjoy it while it lasts…” He warned and then turned to his wife. “Is she eating with us?”

Padmé looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “Is someone waiting for you?”

“No?”

“Then yes,” Padmé turned back to him. “She is.”

Ahsoka didn’t complain about being kidnapped, she wasn’t that ungrateful, but it was on the tip of her tongue, before she bit it down and thanked them accordingly. She regretted it as soon as Anakin looked back at her and said: “Oh, she does have manners.”

“Sorry, I thought it smart to be nice, because when a pervert takes you home for dinner you should always handle the situation delicately.”

“Stop it with the pervert stuff!”

“No!”

“Padmé!!!” Both of them whined together after a silent stare down. 

“When did this become my life…” She just muttered and ordered her husband to take them home. 

The Amidala-Skywalker duo had a nice house with a small garden, right on the outskirts of town. They also had a huge garage and a lovely lane, which was covered in a cute areal of coloured flowers. It felt really home-y. Together they exited the car and entered the house where Anakin had already prepared a meal, it waited on the stove. 

“So, do you two need my company? I already ate,” Anakin asked with a bow as he served them the food. 

“No love, go work on your car,” Padmé said and held out her cheek expectedly. Anakin pecked it and saluted Ahsoka before he left to the garage. 

“Does he always do that?” Ahsoka asked bemused.

“Nah,” the other women shook her head. “But tonight is date night, so he wants to finish up his work. If you weren’t there, I would have just joined him in the garage.”

“That sounds nice,” Ahsoka tried the lasagna that was on her plate. It was perfect. She hummed and nodded her head in approval. “What will you do?”

“Delicious right? We will go paintballing.”

“Paintball?”

“Yes, it’s fun and it’s even more fun if you can beat up 10 year olds together.”

Ahsoka had to agree. They continued to chat about Padmé’s school day, apparently she had completely lucked out with her classes this year, and they talked a bit about what the school offered. Sadly, no hot chocolate, but multiple extracurricular, for example theatre, a school newspaper, very advanced maths, a robotic lab, a chemical lab and a decathlon team. Of course they also offered sports, cheerleading, football, volleyball and a triathlon training. After Ahsoka took a second (and maybe also a third, when Padmé insisted) serving they cleaned up. Padmé prepared a coffee to go for Anakin and said her goodbyes to Ahsoka, inviting her to come by whenever she wanted. 

Ahsoka left the house and entered the garage. It was pure chaos. There were at least 3 motorcycles, two cars and she had absolutely no clue what that thing in the back was. 

“Hey, Pervert,” she looked around the garage, not finding any sign of him, until she tripped over his foot. Her surprised yelp was followed by a loud thud. She managed to grip the edge of the table and catch herself without spilling the coffee. 

“You alright?”, Anakin’s voice was muffled by the car above him. 

“Am I alright?” Ahsoka couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh. “Judging by that sound, you just hit your head real hard.”

“Yeah, I didn’t hear you,” Anakin rolled out from under the car, covered in grease and rubbed his forehead. “Probably won’t even leave a mark. Is it already time to drive you home?”

“That would be nice,” Ahsoka offered him the towel that was on the small bench next to the car. After he rubbed off his face she gave him the coffee, which he took after pulling off the gloves off his hands. Now, seeing both of his hands without them, she realized that his right hand was mechanic. It was fascinating. It opened and closed just like a normal hand and the built was realistic, but still artistic. It was black, with multiple engravings. 

“Yes, I have a mechanic hand, Yes, it did hurt. No, I don’t want to talk about it.”

Anakin seemed annoyed and hid his hand in the packet of his hoodie. 

“Huh? Oh! Sorry for staring.” Ahsoka smiled sheepishly. “What are the engravings?”

“Luke, my son, added them,” Anakin smiled and pulled out his hand to show her. They didn’t seem to have a meaning, or a specific shape, but they were pretty. “When Leia, my daughter, designed the hand, she added no decorations. Luke and Padmé were personally offended that she didn’t and that I didn’t mind.”

“Your kids are very talented.”

“They are,” he nodded and grinned at her, the awkward moment and her staring forgotten. “So, should we get you home, Snips?”

“Please, Skyguy.”

“Skyguy?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, you know, you seem to have your head in the clouds a lot,” She shrugged. “And, well, you do have Skywalker as your last name.”

“Amidala-Skywalker,” offended he corrected her, but still opened her the door to the other car. She climbed in and thanked him. 

They drove in silence for the first few minutes. 

“About the kids,” Anakin started.

“Hm?”

“They are all lonely and misunderstood,” Anakin explained. “Every teenager feels that way.”

“So, what do you suggest? Telling all of them I love them and care for them?”

“No, something better,” Anakin boxed her against the shoulder. 

“Watch the road, Skyguy!”

“I am watching the road!” He shot her an annoyed glare. It was very effective with his scar. “I am saying that you should show them you care for them.”

“And how do I do that?”

Anakin shrugged. “You are the teacher, figure something out.”

With that the short drive was over and Ahsoka left the car. “Not helpful!” She yelled after him when he drove away. Because she wasn’t barbaric, she added a “Thank you for the ride!”, but he just held his middle finger high. Why did she even try?

When Ahsoka took the elevator she remembered the dinner. She then continued to take the elevator, but now she was stressed. Did she even have a dress that didn’t show her knees? They were way to scraped to be revealed. Maybe with tights? Yeah, that would work. She had spent 2 hours at Padmé’s, so it was already 4 o’clock. Barris would be home in an hour to get ready herself and to discuss their battle plan. 

2 hours later Ahsoka wore a cute and comfy grey dress with tights and boots, but Barris still hadn’t come home and she hadn’t answered any of Ahsoka’s texts. 

“Come on Girl…” She mumbled and checked her connection to the rooter for the thousandths time. This was perfectly fine. Ahsoka wasn’t worried, not at all. She enjoyed this situation. Lalalalala, oh how life was fun. She certainly did not dive on the phone, when it finally ringed, after she had put it down for 5 seconds. 

“Barris!” So maybe she had been a little worried. 

“Don’t worry, I am fine, I just had a car accident.”

“What?”

“I’ll be home at 7, we will still manage to meet Luminara.”

“Barris-“

Barris hung up. She couldn’t be serious. Turns out, Barris was serious. 

“I am fine,” she said when Ahsoka opened up the door and enveloped her into a crushing hug. Never leave Ahsoka Tano hanging for three and a half hours after you tell her you had an accident.

“Sure?”

“Yes, hardly a scratch.”

“Great, I prepared you your favourite tea, your outfit and your make up. I also organized a taxi.”

Barris smiled at her with her soft brown eyes. “Thanks, Ahsoka.”

Half an hour later they were ready, not a second to late, and then, a taxi ride later, they stood in front of the temple ready to face their upcoming doom. Actually, they weren’t ready at all. They hadn’t gotten their stories straight, in every sense of the word and hadn’t mentally schooled themselves with the answer for the questions. 

“Wait!” Ahsoka nervously fumbled with her leatherjacket. “Do we have boyfriends?”

“I do, I even have a classmate I can talk up, so he seems reasonable and good. It‘s just a half-lie then.”

“Nice, and me?”

“Tragic brake up. Lux just isn’t interested anymore. Some girl named Steela got his attention.”

“So… He cheated on me with my recent hook up?”

Both of them giggled. Ahsoka opened the door for them and they entered the restaurant. A waiter lead them to Luminara. Even though they were 10 minutes early, she was already there. 

“Here goes nothing…” Ahsoka ignored the little voice in her head, that yelled at her to leave. 

“A pleasure to see you, Luminara,” Ahsoka greeted her warmly. “How’s the hospital?” 

“Ahsoka,” Luminara stood up and hugged her. “Barris, it’s nice to finally catch up with both of you.”

“Hey, Mum,” Barris smiled and hugged her mother.

All three of them then sat down. Barris fumbled with her hands. Ahsoka gave her the card. 

“The hospital is great, we have a few new very interesting patients,” Luminara turned to Barris. “You will love it when you start working there.”

“Uhm, yeah,” Barris avoided her glance. “Didn’t we agree that I could leave the states, before I start working with you?”

Ahsoka shuffled on her chair and mustered her card. Fish sounded great. Maybe some Tsaziki? 

“You can’t seriously still want to go to Africa!” Luminara shook her head and leaned forward to lay a hand on Barris’ shoulder. “Trust me, it’s better for you not to go.”

“How can you know that?” Barris shrugged her mother’s hand off. A hurt expression flashed over Luminara’s face. If Ahsoka would have blinked, she would have missed it. It only lasted a second, then it was covered by her usual smile. 

“I am your mother, Barris.”Her expression softened. “Mothers know.”

Ahsoka couldn’t help but get a few Tangled vibes. She suppressed her desire to hum ‘Mother knows best’. Barris pressed her lips together, slowly they were getting white. Ahsoka wished she could help her friend, but this wasn’t a fight they could win tonight. 

A waiter came to take their orders. Luminara ordered some wine, while both Ahsoka and Barris sticked to coke. Ahsoka thought about the shirt her father got her for her 13th birthday. No drugs, just hugs. He had gotten the silent treatment for a month. Luminara definitely had never bought Barris a stupid T-shirt. Sure, dumb t-shirts aren’t what defines a good parent, but still. This meeting wasn’t good for Ahsoka’s thought train, it went completely haywire. Should she say something to switch the topic? 

„I heard Tony Stark cheated on Steve Rogers with Virginia Potts.“

Yes, Ahsoka, do mention a gay celebrity to distract a homophob, that will work out perfectly. It did not work out perfectly. On the contrary, after they spend the next hour listening to politics they didn’t agree with, but couldn’t openly dispute, they spend the night hollowed together under three blankets, while Barris bawled her eyes out. She didn’t even try to cheer her up, just laid there, next to her best friend, trying not to cry herself. 

Why the hell had she thought mentioning Tony Stark was a good idea? Those cheat rumours weren’t even true! All three of them had already released a statement denying them and the only evidence was a blurry photo of Stark kissing Potts on the cheek. Bisexuals aren’t all cheaters, that’s bull. She knows for a fact that Barris would never cheat. 

The next morning when Ahsoka left the flat Barris was still sad, she hadn’t slept and she had no solution to her class problem. Damn.


	3. How to tame wild teenagers with the help of your crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to impress teenagers? Easy, support and feed them and if you manage to talk with your crush while doing that, good for you!

Ahsoka barely got through her day. She thanked every celestial being that may, or may not exist, that everything went well. Truth be told, she only had easy classes that day, she only had her chaos class twice a week, Fridays and Mondays, so she still had 3 days to figure out how to deal with them. The solution presented itself thanks to Yoda and Mace Windu of all people. They spent the entire break Tuesday and Wednesday complaining about the football game on Wednesday evening. Even though Ahsoka tuned them and their panicked ‘oh no, students are having fun on school grounds’ out and talked with the not battle clones, Obi Wan or Padmé. Of course, all of that without looking at Asajj (at least that was the plan). 

She had decided to cheer for the boys on the football-team. So that’s what she did. Wednesday evening she grabbed her favourite leggings and a shirt she borrowed from Rex with the schools logo, a small spaceship with a green alien. She wondered why Palpatine never tried to change it, it didn’t seem to suit him. 

When you want to impress teenagers, half ass support and no background knowledge means nothing. They will eat you alive. That’s how Ahsoka ended up reading football articles in the internet, but not understanding any of them. With a frustrated sigh she picked up her phone, scrolled through her contacts and angrily slammed the call button on ‚Lux‘.

„Pick up, pick up, pick up!“, she mumbled while pacing a hole in the carpet. Barris was at the University, she could jump on the couch… Nah, she would know, she always knows when Ahsoka does something she shouldn’t.

„If it isn’t my knight in shining armour!“, Lux‘s smooth voice finally made an appearance after a minute of ringing. 

„I love you!“ She couldn’t remember ever being so grateful before. 

„Whoah, chill Tiger, at least take me on a date first! You should not tell me something so important over the phone.“

She took it back, he was an annoying brat. She could hear his smirk over the phone! Who cared if he was a promising politician and might become president one day? He sucked. But, since she was a nice person (and very desperate for his help), she didn’t say that. 

„Dream on, Loverboy,“ she rolled her eyes. „I need your help.“

Lux and Ahsoka had met while they were still in University. He had been majoring in politics and tried to improve everything about their campus. One campaign after the other, all lead by Lux Bonteli and they all somehow worked out perfectly. He was well liked by the majority of students, with only few exceptions. One of them, Khameir Sarin, decided he had enough when Lux got smoking banned on campus. He had just grabbed a knife and had waited for Lux after school. Ahsoka and Barris had only recently moved together and were carrying their new cushions. So when Khameir jumped Lux, Ahsoka grabbed the cushion Barris was showing off to Chewy and jumped between them, effectively catching the knife. She decided never to pull a stunt like that again. The knife may have been stopped, but Khameir‘s fists sure weren’t. No one had been badly hurt, Khameir had been arrested for multiple felonies and Ahsoka got a new friend. Not just any friend, as Lux likes to add, the future president! 

„Will it take long? I have a meeting in 3 hours, do I need to cancel it?“ He sounded worried.

„Nah.“ She shook her head. „It‘ll only take 10 minutes. How does Football work?“

„Oh, Sweetie…“ In that moment Lux knew he shouldn’t have picked up. „This will take more than 10 minutes.“

It took an hour. It would have taken less, but they just couldn’t help waisting time on insulting the other. At the end, Ahsoka would say she understood everything she had to. Lux might not agree, but he really had to prepare his speech about global warming, so he nodded. He only hoped someone else would give her a rundown, while she watched the game. 

Anakin and Padmé picked her up at 7pm. She was thankful they were so nice, she wasn’t sure if she would have been able to drive with her bike. As always an easy conversation filled the space, Anakin recounted how a client crashed their car.

„Honey,“ Padmé chastised him with a soft smile, „weren’t you and Leia the ones who crashed our car in the lake?“

This peaked Ahsoka’s interest. „How?“

„None of your business, snips,“ he turned to Padmé, „“Why would you tell her that? Don’t you love me anymore?“

„You’re overdramatic“, Ahsoka shot Padmé a sly grin. „How do you put up with that?“

„Oh, he has his moments.“

„Overdramatic?“ Anakin shook his head. „That’s it, we’re not picking you up anymore.”

“You are just proving my point.” 

Anakin’s way to prove his not-overdramatic-ness was to simply stop talking and shooting Ahsoka a death glare. Padmé and her just continued chatting about work until they arrived at the school. The three of them got out and started walked to the stadium. They joined Obi Wan, Asajj, Rex, Cody, Fives and another guy that looked like the two of them. Ahsoka was ready to throw hands and Cody couldn’t help but snicker at her frustrated antics. 

“Ahsoka, meet our brother Kix, he is our school nurse.” At least Rex had the decency to introduce them, after they all said ‘Hi’. 

Thank the deities, they all had different hair- and clothingstyles. 

“Nice to meet you,” she did a happy, little wave to make up for her previous annoyance.

Asajj smirked at her. “You know,” she said, “they have even more identical siblings.”

She paled. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Flabbergasted she looked at them. Maybe Fives wasn’t joking about the battle clones thing?

“Sadly she is not, I am afraid.” Obi Wan patted her shoulder. “But you needn’t worry, on school grounds, it should only be these four.”

Rex turned to Anakin. “Are the twins coming?”

“Yeah,” Anakin nodded, “Luke is coming with the band.”

“Oh, so we will meet Han?” Padmé grinned. “Finally! Leia has been hiding him from us long enough.”

They continued talking about that mysterious ‘Han’ for some more time, apparently he was Leia’s boyfriend, whom she had met because he was also a member of Lukes band. Then, they dispersed in smaller groups, Rex and Anakin talking about the new additions to their garages, Kit and Padmé switching recipes for sushi and Cody started a discussion with Obi Wan about an author named Satine. Apparently Obi Wan adored her books. So, sadly out of other options, Ahsoka turned to Asajj. 

As always, Asajj was gorgeous, downright stunning. Like Ahsoka she wore the uniform, but hers actually fit. To conclude her look, she went with leggings and a jacket. In her hands she was carrying a small backpack. 

“How are you, Sokes?” Asajj started up the conversation, with an evil smile at the use of the nickname. She will pay! At least she would if it weren’t for Ahsoka’s crush on her. 

“I am fine,” she didn’t stutter, she really didn’t. Ok fine, maybe she did. Is it her fault? No! “How are you?”

“Peachy.”

“Do you often come to these events?” This seemed to be a perfectly normal way to start a conversation, but then Ahsoka realized how this sounded suspiciously like: ‘Do you come here often?’ which is commonly classified as flirting and obviously Ahsoka wasn’t trying to flirt. 

“Yes, I love cheering on the kids.” Her expression turned soft. It was fascinating to see. All her slyness, amusement, sarcasm an everything harsh just disappeared, only leaving behind admiration. In that moment Ahsoka knew that she wanted that look to appear on Asajj’s face when she talked about her. 

“They are a handful.” Ahsoka leaned back against the chairs and watched the warm ups, accompanied by the marching bands and cheerleaders. She watched Poe and Finn chasing each other, Zorii having a blast cheering them on, Jannah with her huge drums and Rey and Rose on the bystands, dressed in their teams colours, with face paint and everything. “But I am happy to work with them.”

She could see so many of her students cheering on their team. The solidarity of the school just flowed through everyone there and it fascinated Ahsoka immensely. 

“They are good kids.” Asajj paused and then shook her head. ”Sometimes, when they want to.” 

Ahsoka snorted. “That sounds about right.”

“They do remind me of my own school time.” Asajj’s eyes fixed on Ahsoka, but she could tell Asajj wasn’t really looking at her, she was thinking back.

“Oh? Let me guess, Asajj was a troublemaker? Known for smoking, almost didn’t make the cut and tried dropping school. But-“ Ahsoka paused for dramatic effect, leaned further back and grinned. “There was that one teacher you adored above everyone else and they pulled you through, motivated you and gave you a passion for teaching and smaller kids.”

“That’s not even that far off.” She seemed impressed, then quickly catched herself and sent Ahsoka another sly smirk. “But you made a mistake.”

“Ugh, where was I wrong?”

“I never smoked and was always top of my class.” Asajj tried to run her hand through her short hair, but got stuck halfway through and quickly untangled the knot. “I did want to quit school, though.” 

After a short pause, in which both didn’t know what to say, Asajj spoke up again. 

“What about the cute Ahsoka Tano?”

Never, ever call her cute. There was absolutely nothing she despises more. 

“Hey, I am not cute!”

“Sure.” The mean woman snorted. If she weren’t so gay for her, Ahsoka would definitely plot a terrible revenge. Wait… Wasn’t calling someone cute flirting?

“Why don’t you take a guess about my life, see if you get it right.” Ahsoka challenged her with a smirk.

“Hmm,” Asajj lifted a finger to her chin, “You weren’t top of your class, that’s for sure.”

“Rude!”

“We’re you top of your class?”

“Nope, but I was 43rd of 200 students in my year.”

They laughed, but Asajj did seem surprised and maybe a little impressed. 

“So you weren’t a troublemaker.”

“I could totally have been a troublemaker! I was popular, sporty and went to tons of parties.”

“Did you ever break a law?”

“No, but I did break tons of rules.”

“Drugs?”

“Of course not, those are seriously bad for your health.”

“Alcohol?”

“Designated driver for most parties and when I wasn’t I still took it easy.”

“You really aren’t selling the bad girl thing.” Asajj shook her head. “That is a good thing, by the way. Did you skip class?”

“Nah, Barris would have killed me. She also helped me develop a plan so I would be able to finish all my assignments on time and didn’t fail my classes.”

“Barris?” 

“My roommate, we’ve been inseparable since we met on the the playground when we were five years old.” Ahsoka’s voice turned fond. 

“Ah, you two seem to have a lovely relationship.” Asajj smiled a little disappointed. “It’s obvious you love her.”

Wait, what? Did Asajj think she was dating Barris? She had to fix this! Smoothly. How could she do this smoothly? Why was she panicking? She was hella smooth. It’s showtime Sokes, stop being awkward.

“Yeah, Barris has always been like a sister to me, I am so glad to have her.”

That wasn’t half bad. 

“Oh?”, Asajj seemed curious.

“Yeah, we always had fun together and helped each other out, even though we were so different.” Ahsoka snorted at the memories. “You know, when we were about 10 years old, she drafted this huge contract saying we’d be sisters for life and that we had to be the maid of honour at each other’s weddings.”

“That seems dramatic,” Asajj tilted her head, “but considering both of you were minors that contract isn’t legally binding.”

“Yep.” She popped the ‘p’. “That’s what Lux said, so he drafted us a new contract when we were both 21. That one is legally binding and without loopholes.”

Asajj lost it. She laughed out loud, tears forming in her eyes. “You didn’t!”

“We so did!”

“So the two of you are best friends for life?” She hesitated, fiddling with her undercut. “Nothing… More?”

“No, that would be weird for us, even though-“ again, a pause for dramatic effect, “we are both hella gay and single. It just wouldn’t fit for us to be anything but best friends and sisters.” 

Smooth Ahsoka. Crisis averted. She heard a snort behind her and then felt a hard hand on her shoulder. 

“We should find seats, the game will start in a minute.” Anakin interrupted them, shifting so his entire arm was now draped on Ahsoka. Not just his arm but also his weight. 

“Hey!” She hit her elbow in his stomach.

“Ow!”

“I am not something to lean on!”

“Your size could have fooled me.”

“I am 1.70!” She complained, turned around and continued attacking his stomach. “That is above average size!” 

“What a sad brag.”

“I am sorry that your size causes you to have your head so high in the clouds and loose touch with reality, Skyguy.”

“Jealousy isn’t a good look on you,“ He paused. “Snips.”

“I am just going to get us seats,” Asajj chimed in, but neither Ahsoka or Anakin heard her, they were to busy fighting over which country had what average size and if Anakin being 1.90m made him a soulless demon. They were at it until Obi Wan chimed in.

“Anakin, Ahsoka, please do me the favour and stop being so utterly childish.”

“Hah, you’re just teaming up with Snips ‘cause you’re a smol too,” Anakin lifted his finger accusingly. 

“A ‘Smol’?” Obi Wan wasn’t the only one confused.

“Are you trying to use modern language?” Ahsoka wasn’t judging him. OK, she totally was. 

“Leia taught me it!”

“Well, frankly, it’s embarrassing.” Obi Wan shook his head.

“No, you’re just old!” He scowled and crossed his arms. 

“One day, young one, you will understand what it is like to have my wisdom and intelligence,” Obi Wan sighed. “At least you could if you wouldn’t try so hard to sound dumb.”

“Are you criticizing slang?” Ahsoka was deeply offended now. Obi Wan seemed to regret to have butted in on their conversation, because now, he couldn’t find a way out. Anakin and Ahsoka grilled him from both sides, it was pure madness. Obi Wan saw someone approaching and, for a moment, thought he was safe. He wasn’t. 

“Uncle Obi Wan! How dare you criticize my people’s language?” The girl was about two or three years younger than Ahsoka and had her hair put up in two cute sidebuns. She was wearing a white tank top and blue hot pants, clearly not worrying about it getting colder in the evening. 

“Young lady,” Anakin raised his finger threateningly. “How many times have I told you about it getting cold in the evening? Keep this up and I will have to ground you!”

“Jeez Dad, I am over 18, you can’t ground me anymore.” She, presumably Leia, rolled her eyes. “Where is Mom?”

“Up there,” Anakin pointed to the others while half scowling and half pouting. 

Leia snorted at his face. “Ya know, I love you, Dad.” She waved at them and jumped up to greet her mother. 

“‘Ya’?” Obi Wan seemed pained. “Why would she abbreviate a one syllable word?”

“Uncle Ben! Dad!” This person, presumably Anakin’s other child, Luke, could only be described as a ray of sunshine. He had blond hair, wore wide dark blue pants and a way to large grey sweater, not to mention he had the most enthusiastic expression Ahsoka had ever seen.

“Luke, how are you doing, Bud?” Luke hugged Anakin tight, then proceeded to hug Obi Wan.

“This is the right way to say ‘hello there’ to someone, you should give your sister some pointers.” Obi Wan smiled and ruffled the boys hair.

“Sure thing! It won’t help, though.”

“Just out of curiosity, Han is joining us today, right?” Anakin’s question seemed innocent, but Ahsoka knew better. 

“The band couldn’t make it, we had to cancel, but he will come to supper as soon as he gets out of work.”

“Great!” Anakin flashed him a smile. For a minute Ahsoka was sure he would be able to lead an evil empire if someone were to hurt his family. She really hoped there would never be a situation that required him to push away his friends and take rash, stupid and cruel decisions to protect them. After that interlude, they went to their seats and the game commenced. 

Ahsoka ended up asking questions about everything throughout it and in the end she still didn’t understand everything, but she did understand her school team ‘the Aliens’ won against ‘the Wildcats’. They all went down to congratulate the team, before the students had a chance to run away.

“It’s sad I don’t own a minibus,” Ahsoka sighed, waiting in front of the exit with the parents.

“Why?” Asajj shrugged. “They are great, but you normally don’t need them.”

“True, but I could just grab the kids, take them all to McStars and listen to them brag about their game.”

Asajj shot her a weird look, then she seemed to think about it, before she slowly nodded. “Sounds fun, I am in.”

“Great!” She laughed. “Now we only need a minibus.”

“We can take mine, I drove here in it.”

What? What? What was happening? 

“Are you serious right now?” Her jaw dropped. 

“No? You should know my name is Asajj.”

“Haha,” Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “Sarcasm as a coping mechanism, classic.”

“A coping mechanism for what?” Asajj raised her eyebrows. “I have a minibus, I clearly have the upper hand at the moment.”

“Shut up!” Ahsoka whined, like adults do. 

“Do you want to take the kids out? At least those that need a ride?”

“I’d love to.”

In the end, it was only Finn, Poe, Rey and Zorii that went with them, but they were already more than enough. Finn and Poe were riding high and gushed about every aspect of the game while Zorii and Rey threw in a few comments here and there to remind them of something they had excelled at. It was fun to watch Poe spend the car ride naming every thing Finn did right, not once putting himself in the spotlight. Ahsoka and Asajj grinned at each other. Happy kids make happy teachers, at least they should. It didn’t take long to arrive at the next McStars. Together they tumbled in, the teenagers already working together, Rey and Finn securing a table, Zorii and Poe placing the orders. 

„I am paying!“ Poe waved of Finn, who had taken out his wallet and tried to give Poe money.

„But-“

„Ah ah ahhh,“ Grinning like a mad man, Poe waved his finger and Finn complied, but not without rolling his eyes. 

After the students were through, Ahsoka and Asajj placed their orders, then they all sat down together.

„There is nothing better than McStar fries,“ Ahsoka simply stated. The others hummed in agreement. 

„When do you have your next game?“ Asajj tilted her head and encouraged Finn to speak with a small nod. 

„We have training matches every week, but we have to wait and see where we placed to know our game plan,“ Finn explained. „It’s a ‘loose a game and you’re out’-system.“

„Which makes it even more fun,“ Poe seemed focused and determined while talking about football. Of course, that didn’t stop him from grinning, but it was a different grin, more like a hunter looking at his pray. „And adds more pressure.“

“You say that like it’s a good thing,” Finn swapped at his friend.

“It is!” Poe paused, realized something and sent a panicked look to Ahsoka. “In sports at least. Please don’t add any extra pressure in class, Mrs Tano.”

“I figured,” she put a finger to her chin and picked up a fry, “it’s not like you completely disrupted class and started a mini-revolution last time I had you.”

“Yeah,” cue to a nervous laugh from Poe, “that doesn’t sound like me at all.”

“Aren’t you sorry for that?” Finn chimed in with an evil grin. “Aren’t both of you sorry? I mean, here we are, thanks to Mrs. Tano and Mrs. Ventress, eating at McStars, after a perfect game, which they cheered on. It’s almost like Mrs. Tano is being really nice, even though you two have been nothing but a total pain in the ass.”

“Yeah Poe, you’re a terrible human being!” Zorii sighed. “You truly deserve being chimed out by Finn.”

“He did say both of you,” Rey didn’t even look up from her fries, but still, Zorii flinched. 

“Pssssst… Minor details.”

“He has a point,” Poe fiddled with his fry, looking down, overly fixated on the, apparently very interesting, hamburger. “I am sorry for how I acted. I was out of line and it shouldn’t have happened.”

“Thank you, Poe,” Ahsoka smiled. “Apology accepted. Hopefully, our next lessons will be calmer.”

“Damn… If Poe apologizes, I don’t have a choice,” Zorii heaved out a heavy sigh and an eye roll.

“Yeah, if you’re gonna be like that I don’t want your apology and I won’t accept it.”

“What? Why? This is me being my nice teenager-self!”

“Don’t care!” Ahsoka sing-songed. “Apologize right, or don’t do it at all.”

“Fine!” Zorii snapped. “Then I won’t do it.”

“Works for me.”

Tense silence filled the table when Zorii huffed and turned away, but this wasn’t a point Ahsoka would back off about. The best option now seemed to be a swift topic change.

“You guys have a cheerleading squad and a marching band?” 

That seamed like a safe topic. She was right.

“Yeah, it’s great,” Finn stuffed a huge bight of his burger in his mouth, so Ahsoka hoped he wouldn’t elaborate any time soon.

“Support really hypes you up” Poe took over for his friend. “It’s seriously awesome, not to mention the feeling of unity.”

“The school logo is great too,” Zorii had finished her burger and was now watching Finn with amusement and stole some of his fries while he was struggling with the bight of burger in his mouth. 

“Speaking of, where did you get your T-shirt?” Asajj asked. “New teachers usually don’t get it until after their first month.”

“I begged Rex,” she admitted. “It took ages, but it was worth it.”

“Oh?” Zorii grinned. “Do you have a thing for our hot and spicy gym teacher?”

“Nah,” she shook her head. “Not my area and-“ 

Pause for dramatic effect and a disapproving look.

“None of your business.”

“Aww, here I was hoping to play matchmaker.”

“Zorii, no.” Thank you for Rey, because she shot down Zorii with just two words. 

Sadly that didn’t stop Poe.

“Not your area, as in wrong gender?”

Ahsoka had always been honest about her sexuality, except for Barris’ mum, so she wouldn’t change that now.

“Still none of your business, but yes,” she paused, unsure if this had been right, but something lit up in Zorii’s eyes. Well, in all of their eyes. They seemed freer. 

“That’s perfect!” Zorii exclaimed. “Now you can help me bring together does two idiots.” 

She pointed to Poe and Finn, who both turned into blushing messes. Ah, interesting. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, while both Finn and Poe didn’t look up and Asajj snorted. 

“Zorii!” This time, Rey smacked her. Everyone had finished up their supper, so they decided to call it a day, before it got even more embarrassing. Asajj drove all the teenagers home, then she let out Ahsoka at hers. 

“This was nice,” Asajj stated with a small smile. 

“It was.”

“We should do something like that again sometime.”

Ahsoka grinned and nodded vigorously.

“That would be nice.”

That was it. Asajj drove off with a ‘see you tomorrow’ and Ahsoka thought to herself that maybe, just maybe, this wasn’t a hopeless crush. When she got inside, Barris was already back from her study session with Kanan, one of her university friends. She was watching a rerun of ‘Gilmore Girls’.

“Hey, that looks fun,” Ahsoka flopped down next to her. “Wanna know what would make it better?”

“Hm?” Barris snuggled against her taller friend.

“A cheeseburger.”

In that moment, Barris knew for sure, that her mother could be the worst person on earth, but as long as she had Ahsoka, Kanan, Lux and her other friends, she would be just fine. 

Finn on the contrary was not just fine. Poe was staying at his that night, not wanting to drive back home all the way, because he had parked his car at Finn’s. They had decided to spend the rest of the evening on Finn’s roof, looking at the stars and that was entirely too romantic after what Zorii had said. This was Poe they were talking about! Sexy, popular Poe, not that Finn liked him because of that. He liked him because he was protective, fun, easy to talk to and, when they were alone, he was a total dork. Not to mention he fixed up his car almost by himself. Finn had helped were he could, but mostly it had been Poe. How was he supposed to sleep like that? He would probably just spend the night staring at him. 

“Whatcha thinkin’, buddy?” Poe slurred. He always got tired after games, but still insisted they shouldn’t sleep just yet. It was endearing. 

“Nothing,” Finn replied to the laid down figure next to him. He personally preferred sitting to lying down, even if he had to turn his head in a weird angle to see the stars. 

“C’mon,” Poe sat up and looked at him with an rare intensity. Finn shivered. “Oh, are you cold? Here, take my sweater.”

Poe reached behind him and gave Finn the, formally used as a pillow, sweater with an almost shy smile. 

“What, nah, I am not-“

“It’s okay,” Poe’s signature grin was back. “I insist.”

“Thanks.” Finn slipped into it. Damn. It was comfy, warm and smelled like Poe. He never wanted to give it back. 

“Keep it.” Poe gave Finn a once over. “It suits you.”

Finn knew, they now had officially left the friend zone, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Surprisingly, he wasn’t even afraid. It was Poe, they were always in sync and honest with each other. As long as it was him, he couldn’t be happier. He shifted closer to Poe and pulled him into an embrace.

“So you don’t get cold either.”

Poe grinned and relaxed against Finn. 

“We wouldn’t want that.”

Poe not having to freeze was definitely the only reason Finn pulled him even closer. 

Friday, the class was completely different. Poe and Zorii stayed calm and encouraged everyone to do the same, making paying attention some kind of fun game. It was magic, a completely different atmosphere. Since she had time left at the end she even played hangman with them. Everyone in the teacher’s lounge was shocked and impressed. Ahsoka could still feel were Asajj had touched her shoulder, when she told her she had done a ‘good job’. This could work out just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice, another chapter and it’s long! Please comment and leave Kudos, I would love to hear your ideas and opinions. Next chapter will be presented through the eyes of our teenage crew, who might face a few problems. Who am I kidding? This is a story, of course they will face problems. Don’t worry, no angst in this house, I will enjoy developing their characters and relationships further and most of it will be fluff. I have also decided to rewrite the entire fic, as soon as I am done, because I have ideas for scenes, I would love to explore, but wouldn’t fit in this version and would make the story to complicated for me to follow. I will fix it, when I work it over.  
> Well then, I hope you enjoy, until next time!


	4. The worst Monday ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are brewing in our favourite school crew. Will they talk about it and find peace, or will they break apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am German, so I have no clue how classes work in the US, this is based on the German curriculum. PLease enjoy, leave comments and kudos and have a nice day!

Finn had always hated Mondays. What student didn’t? Having to wake up early after a long weekend, no football practice and every person in the building was annoyed only by being awake and present. No, thank you, he wasn’t interested. At least his lessons were okay. Like every year, his lesson plan got switched up after the first week and now he started Mondays with economics and law, then English, German and one hour of French after lunch. Still, he wasn’t overly happy while walking up to the school building. It was already November, the first frost lacing the windows, grass and sidewalks, turning the world into a mystic place. 

“Finn, buddy, wait up!” Poe, surprisingly early for a Monday, sprinted the last few steps to his friend. 

“Hey,” Finn grinned at him. It wasn’t even really cold yet, but still, Poe was wrapped in a scarf, a large jacket and had his hood over his head. 

“It’s crazy cold!” 

Finn snorted. “It’s 5 degree Celsius!”

“Like I said, crazy cold.”

Poe and Finn had never talked about what they were, so Finn was stuck with a weird crush on his best friend, maybe more. It was frustrating. 

“You looking forward to Eco?” Poe started up a conversation, grabbed Finn’s arm and pulled them inside the building. 

“We could stay out a little longer.”

Poe looked at him like he had grown a second head. “What, no! Are you crazy?”

“Nah,” Finn giggled and patted Poe’s chest, “You just can’t handle the cold.”

“So not true!” 

The two boys lightly shoved each other and talked about their weekends on the way to their lockers. 

“Boys!” Mrs. Tano and Mrs. Ventress had apparently seen them. “No shoving in the hallways, watch the younger students!”

Mr. Kenobi, who was behind them shook his head. “Ahsoka! They shouldn’t shove anyone anywhere.”

“Ups, sorry,” Mrs Tano did not seem sorry, when she waved them away and slipped in the teachers lounge with Mrs. Ventress and Mrs. Amidala-Skywalker. 

“I bet Ventress and Tano are dating,” Zorii jumped in between them and threw her arms over their shoulders. 

“Nah, fam,” Poe shook his head and grinned. “They are pining.”

“Didn’t Mrs. Tano tell us, her personal life was none of our businesses?” Rey walked up next to them, her books already in her arms. 

“No?” Zorii asked with an innocent act that fooled no one.

“Really?” Finn raised his eyebrows. “Could have fooled me, considering she literally tells you every. Single. Lesson.”

“Pfff, you have no proof.”

“Sure, Zorii, live life as a lie,” Poe bumped her shoulder. “When do you all finish today?”

“2:30 pm,” Finn shrugged, it was one of his short days.

“Uh, lucky, I’m in until 3:15pm,” Zorii pulled her hair in a loose pony tail. Finn couldn’t tell if she was more annoyed at school or her hair. He was sure she had that from Poe. Thank god they didn’t skip school anymore. 

Rey pulled out her phone. “I am finished at 12:50, but I will help Rose with a tech project until 3:15pm. What about you?”

“3:15, too.” Poe turned to Finn. “Would you mind waiting up for us, buddy? We could go to the warehouse.”

The warehouse was their meetup point. It had been empty since they could remember and they didn’t fear anyone coming back, since it was in the middle of the woods and half broken down. Now, it was their place, were they practiced skating, singing, graffiti, anything they could think of. Sometimes, when it was warmer they even spent the night. Just them and their thoughts. They talked about everything there, about anything that bothered them, always being honest with each other.

“Sure,” Finn agreed, stretching his shoulders back, “I’ll wait, I have homework anyway.”

“You can join us in the lab, if you want,” Rey suggested and Finn nodded.

“That would be great.”

Poe clapped his hands and sent them all his signature smirk. “Then that’s settled.”

They split up again, Poe and Finn to the lockers, the rest already headed to their first class. 

“You start with Math, right?” 

Poe nodded. “Yep, right of the bat, not even fully awake and the school already wants to torture me.”

“You have straight A’s in Math,” Finn pointed out, earning an overdramatic gasp. 

“Doesn’t matter!”

“It’s your favourite subject.”

“It’s Monday morning,” Poe huffed. “Everything sucks Monday morning.”

Finn didn’t comment that anymore. The bell forced them to hurry up, they quickly grabbed their books and sprinted to their respective classrooms. Finn saw Rey approaching Poe and asking him something about Poe talking to Mr. Fett, but Poe just laughed and cracked a joke. Rey didn’t seem to find it funny. Finn hadn’t heard their conversation properly, but he still chuckled on the way to his classroom. Typical Rey and Poe, getting into an argument. He wasn’t worried, until lunch they would have forgotten all about it. 

Economics and law was one of Finn’s favourite subjects. He loved listening to those simple facts and analyzing the graphics. It was interesting and it was something he was good at. For him, this was way easier than trying to understand Poe. Maybe there was nothing to understand? It didn’t seem like Poe was straight. He never actually said anything about his sexuality, but he talked and drooled over female actors as much as over male. He had never labeled himself like Finn did, but knowing Poe, he probably just didn’t care. Finn really should talk to Poe about this, they were always honest with each other, why was this so hard? 

Finn payed attention in his classes, even though his mind kept wandering back to a certain friend of his. He might have payed attention but he was still out of it when he headed to lunch. Zorii and Poe were already at a large table, playing some game on Poe’s phone. Finn sat down next to them. 

“What are you playing?” He asked and took his lunch out. 

“I don’t know,” Zorii answered, but didn’t look up. “There! Watch out!”

Poe didn’t watch out, he died. 

“Damn…” He packed his phone away and looked up at Finn. “What’s up?”

“Not much,” Finn grabbed a fry from Zorii’s plate, only to annoy her. “What was that game?”

That game was apparently ’Temple Run’ Zorii just hadn’t known it before. 

“How does one not know ‘Temple Run’?” A small black haired girl asked, before sitting down next to Rey. 

“Rose, don’t game shame a person!” Zorii pouted. 

“Sure, sure.” Rose rolled her eyes and also stole a fry from Zorii. 

“Hey!”

Rey followed suit.

“What is it with you people and my fries?”

Poe dramatically put a hand on his chest. “I didn’t steal your fries.”

“And I love you for that,” Zorii gently took Poes hand, but he ripped it away. 

“Still,“ he turned his head away from her, “you throw me in with that criminal bunch.”

“Here they go again…” Rey rolled her eyes and Finn gave her one of his carrots. 

“Admit it you love them.”

“I would never throw you in with them!” Zorii cried out. “Please, my Love, don’t leave me.”

“No,” Poe shook his head and leaned against Finn, “I thought you were bae, but now you are just fam. I am now leaving with my side hoe.”

He took Finn’s hand and started standing up. “Let’s go, Babe.”

“I am your side Hoe?” Jumping in on their antics, Finn fake-cried. “But I even let you borrow my chemistry homework and bought you StarBucks!”

“No, please don’t leave me, too!” Poe dramatically collapsed on the floor and Finn pulled his hand away. 

“No more, never again, I am no bitches side hoe.”

“Preach, sis!” Finn and Zorii clinked glasses. Poe got back up and sat on his chair. 

“Will you be my main hoe then?” Poe grinned at Finn. 

“Hell nah,” Finn paused and rethought his answer, “You know what, buy me some of those sweets and I might reconsider.”

“You are letting him buy you?” Rey pulled up one eyebrow. 

“I am a broke student, Rey, what do you expect?”

“Self-respect?” Rose shook her head at him with a small smile. 

“Hell nah, not when we are talking about sweets.” 

“Mood,” Poe took out his wallet, “so, my dearest main hoe, which one would you want?”

With a satisfied smirk, Finn leaned back. “The blue bag, please.” 

As soon as Poe was out of earshot, Rey laughed.

“You’re both so in love, it’s not even funny anymore.”

“I am frustrated, don’t make fun of my suffering,” Finn complained and threw his head back. “UAHrhaha”

“What was that?” Zorii didn’t even try to look sympathetic, she just patted his head and giggled. “You could ask him out, he would say yes.”

“You think so?” 

Rose snorted. “Do you seriously have to ask?”

“Fine, I’ll ask him out.”

“They grow up so fast…” Rey wiped away a fake tear. 

Poe came back and gave Finn the sweets with a mock bow. “For the loveliest main hoe of all.”

“Thank you.”

The last hour went by rather quick. Finn loved languages, especially French. He had some problems with German though, that language is way to complicated. Completely absorbed by Mr. Kenobi’s lesson on French literature through the times, he didn’t even notice the time. As always, Mr. Kenobi was startled when the bell rang. He had no problems pulling teens in and interest them in his lesson, but he himself got completely absorbed in it, too, so they always lost track of time. 

“That seems to be it for today then, have a lovely afternoon!” Kenobi waved them out and picked up a book called ‘The peaceful lands’. Finn couldn’t make out the author, but maybe he would look it up later, the title sounded interesting. Now, he smiled at his teacher and left the room on the lookout for Rose and Rey. They wanted to meet up at the entrance, but he couldn’t spot them.

Unbeknown to Finn, Rey and Rose were in a little bit of trouble. They may be friends with cheerleaders and members of the football team, but still, neither of them were rich, they weren’t into sports and they were smart and nerdy. It didn’t help that Rey was known for putting Kylo back into his place and not holding back her opinion. All of that didn’t place them very high on the high school food chain and when it was just the two of them, they got picked on. They had considered telling the others, but it really wasn’t too bad and it didn’t happen often 8at least that was their opinion). Today they had just the worst luck and Hux and Kylo managed to corner them in an empty hallway on the way to their meetup with Finn. 

“Aw, look who’s here, all alone,” Hux sneered. It’s not like they were creative, they just sticked to shoving them around a bit and calling them names. 

“Let us through, Hux,” Rey pulled Rose behind her and tried to get past them, but Kylo shoved her back. “Really, Ben?”

Kylo pulled a face. “My name is Kylo.”

“Sure is.”

“Look, nerd, what the fuck is your problem?” Kylo shoved her again. She decided to stay silent and not make anything worse, but the ‘what the fuck is your problem?’ was on the tip of her tongue. Rose clenched the fabric of Rey’s shirt, but she didn’t back down, or hide behind Rey.

“Just let us go.”

Hux grinned and pushed them. Rey hit her elbow at the wall. That hurt. “What’s the magic word?”

“Leave them alone or you will regret it?”

Rey was sure that wasn’t what Hux had in mind. It was almost comical how fast they turned around, only to be face to face with Jannah, the student council president. The only word that could be used to accurately describe Jannah were: ‘Badass’. You did not want to mess with her. She was as tough as her looks, and there was a rumour that her leather jacket was made out of the skin of her enemies. Rey and Rose believed those rumours. Seeing how fast Hux and Kylo left, of course not without scowling at them, they also believed those rumours. 

“Thanks,” Rose smiled at Jannah.

“Yeah, thank you so much.” Rey hugged her. “You’re a life saver.”

“I will report this, you know,” Jannah had a strict no-bullying policy. Rey sighed but didn’t argue. She knew that Hux and Kylo were wrong, but still, it felt like snitching. 

“Fine.” 

Rose looked at her watch. “We’re late, Finn should be waiting by now.”

“Oh yeah,” Rey nodded and they went a few steps, before Rey turned around to Jannah, “we’re going to the warehouse later, do you want to join?”

“Sure, I’ll have to come a bit later though, there is a conference until 4pm,” Jannah sighed, “speaking of, I have to run, but I’ll meet you there!”

“Bye!”

They waved and watched her leave in a rush. 

“She is always so busy, how does she handle all that?” Rose shook her head.

“She isn’t human, she is some overly powerful deity that decided to grace us with her presence,” Rey explained and nodded, as if this was a commonly accepted fact and a hundred percent accurate. 

Together they walked and met up with Finn, who was checking his phone.

“Hello there!” Finn waved and grinned at them, pocketing his phone. “I was almost afraid you forgot me.”

“No,” Rey and Rose hugged him. “We were held up finishing the plan for our small friend in the library.”

At least that wasn’t a total lie. 

“Uhh nice, how is R7-A7?” Finn loved those little droids. Rey and Rose designed them from time to time, but R7-A7 was only the second they would build. The first one, a small droid which they called BB8, had been made for Poe’s 16th birthday. He still had him and loved him above anything else. 

“R7-A7 is doing great, we really hope C3PO organized parts so we can build him.”

C3PO was not a robot, in fact, he was the janitor and his actual name was Chris Prin Orlan, but since he had the same love for robots as them, he had loved the idea of having a nickname that reminded people of a robot. Him and his dog R2D2 were always ready to help the team. It was no surprise to them, when they entered the tech lab and C3PO was already waiting. 

“There you are, my dear friends.“ He waved at them and stood straight. „I have your parts.“

“Thank you, C3PO,“ Rey quickly grabbed them and Rose and her started to work on R7A7. 

“What has brought you here in this lab, Finn?“ 

“Oh, you know,” he shrugged, “just passing the time.” 

“Ah, time always passes faster in the company of dear friends.”

After that C3PO left to do his job and they were left alone in the room with a few other students and the supervisor, currently Mrs. Ventress. She was a Chemistry teacher and looked after the room in her free periods. At the moment, she was correcting essays, so Finn didn’t bother interrupting her only to have a quick chat. Instead he settled down next to his genius friends and started on his homework, chiming in here and there on the latest gossip and what colour the robot should have. The 45 minutes were over fast. While they were packing up their stuff, Mrs. Tano entered the room. She looked happy and relaxed and held some chocolates in her hand. 

“Asajj!” She exclaimed upon entering, ripping the other teacher out of her trance, but the chocolate in Mrs. Tano’s hands seem to stop her from chastising the younger teacher. 

“Are those for me?”

“I am willing to share,” Ahsoka noticed the three students, who were still in the room. “Oh, hey you three, how are you?”

“Fine, Mrs. Tano,” they replied in chorus. 

“Could you please tell the others to bring their scissors next lesson?” She paused, thinking for a moment. “Oh, and glue!”

Mrs. Ventress raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing with them?” 

“Letting them recreate torture instruments out of paper, which were used to hunt witches?” 

“I wonder how your mind works…” Mrs. Ventress shook her head fondly. 

“Hey! I am also asking them to discuss why that wasn’t ethically correct, while they are creating them, so it’s educational.”

The teachers continued to talk about their future lessons (and to tease each other), when Finn, Rey and Rose made their exit. They did shout back a ‘goodbye’, but Finn doubted the teachers had noticed. They met up with Poe and Zorii in front of the building. 

Their two troublemakers were comfortably seated on a bench outside and enjoyed the last sun of the year. Poe’s head was tipped back, as he watched his breath crystallize in the air. Zorii was reading something on her phone, while her head rested in Poe’s lap. Even though she was busy, she was the first to notice them. 

“Hey, nerds!” She waved and grinned, without getting up. 

Poe looked in their direction and smiled, but instead of waving he swatted Zorii. “You mean our smartest and cutest members of the gang.” He winked at them. 

“Isn’t that the definition of ‘nerd’?” Zorii rubbed her shoulder, were Poe had hit her. 

“Well…” Rey frowned. 

“What is the definition of ‘nerd’?” Rose also frowned. They didn’t mention Kylo calling them ‘nerds’ with an ugly sneer in his face. They didn’t mention him pushing them. But, it was on their mind, and they both knew they had flinched, when Zorii had called them that. 

They stood up and left in direction of the warehouse. 

“Good question…” Poe took out his phone and quickly pulled up Google. “Definition nerd is... a foolish or contemptible person who lacks social skills or is boringly studious.” 

Rey flinched. „Nice, very nice.“ 

“Let’s redefine it then!“ As always, Zorii was quick to propose. 

“Yeah,” Rose nodded. “Let’s just call Oxford and say: ‘Hey, what’s up, a friend called another friend a nerd, but in a nice way, because she didn’t know the definition of the word, so please change the definition, so she can keep calling our friend a nerd without it being mean.’”

“Sounds great,” Poe grinned. “Where can we find the number?”

“We’re not doing that.” Finn shook his head exasperated. He hid his smile behind his hand. Now, Poe had no proof that he was smiling and not coughing. 

“Shame,” Zorii sighed. “I thought it was smart.”

It took them half an hour to walk to the warehouse. On the way they continued to fool around and Rey informed them about Jannah’s decision to join them later. There were no complaints only joy, they all loved Jannah. As soon as they arrived Poe jumped on one of the broken in murals, his all time favourite spot. Finn sat down in the middle of the room on one of the 7 plastic chairs, they had brought in the summer. 

“Mr. Windu gave us tons of Homework,” Poe sighed. “I am not even sure how to finish it all.” 

Rey nodded. “Agreed. He always overdoes it.”

“Maybe we should just not do it,” Rose threw herself on the chair next to Finn and put her legs in his lap. Rey joined them and did the same as Rose.

“Hey!” Poe complained, but didn’t move. “Hands of my main hoe!”

“We could just complain to Jannah later, until she pities us and brings it up to one of the teachers or at one of those meetings.” Finn wiggled his legs to get off the two girls, who had decided his lap was the perfect place to put their dirty shoes, but to no avail.

“Good idea,” Rose nodded, opened her bag and pulled out a bag of chocolate chips. 

Finns eyes widened. “Rose, you know I love you right? But like, no hetero.”

“You just want me for my chocolate chips!”Rose shook her head and traced a fake tear on her cheek. Rey stole a cookie, Poe did the same. Finn was always surprised how fast he could move when sweets were involved. 

“At least I am asking, they are just stealing!”

“But you haven’t asked yet,” Poe pointed out. “You just told Rose you loved her. Is your love conditional now?”

“Oh, come on!”

It took Finn 5 minutes of arguing, then additional 5 minutes of chasing down Rose, who had decided to run away, until he had a cookie. Finn stuck out his tongue at her and joined Poe on the mural. The other guy hadn’t have to chase down his cookies, no, Rose just threw them at him. Lucky guy. They talked about everything and nothing. Hot topics were the newest episodes of ‘Jedi life’, a fantasy comedy show, they all loved, and the newest school news. As most teenagers they were terrible gossips. 

“Do you think Mr. Yoda is dating Mr. Windu?” But with this statement, Poe officially capitulated them into theories that were as likely as the earth being flat. 

“What?” Finn chuckled and buried his head in his hands. “No! Why would you put this thought in my head?” 

“They would be a cute couple,” Poe supposed. 

Zorii nodded eagerly. “Evil and evil, they could rule the world together.”

“They aren’t evil as a person, they are just strict teachers,” Rose intervened and munched on her cookie.

“Rose…” Poe put his feet in Finn’s lap. “We’re hormonal teenagers, do you truly believe there is a difference for us?”

“What is it with you people and my lap?” Finn hit Poe’s legs once, but then switched to playing around with Poe’s shoes. 

In that moment, Jannah walked in with a sour expression. It turned confused, after Finn had complained. 

“What did I miss?” She paused, then shook her head. “Forget that, I don’t want to know. You know, Finn, you can’t say ‘you people’, you’ve been a part of us since the beginning.”

Zorii jumped up and pulled Jannah into a hug. “Aww, you admit you belong to us crazies!”

“You look tired,” Poe remarked and shot her a worried glance. It was true. Jannah’s hair was a mess, her face seemed serious and it looked like she had cried. Jannah didn’t cry, this was a ground rule. She was the strong and fierce one. While Poe yelled and ravaged, when he was angry and sad, Rey’s tears streamed down quietly, Rose sobbed and couldn’t help sobbing more and more, Finn broke down almost completely and just stared into nothingness, but Jannah, she stood back up, straightened her shoulders, said something motivational and fought on. She never stopped fighting and believed that break downs were a waste of time. 

“It’s been a long conference.” 

“Oh?” Finn tilted his head. “What was it about?“

Jannah hesitated and shot a look to Rey and Rose, who both shook their heads and begged her with their eyes not to say anything, but she squared her shoulders, lifted her head and portrayed her well known confidence. “It was about the budget for the summer trip and bullying.”

“Bullying?” Finn sat up straight. “Who is being bullied?”

“How can we help?” Poe quickly ran a hand through his hair to fix it a little, before he swung his legs of Finn’s lap and stood up. “Who is it?”

“Please tell me the teachers are taking this seriously and are already deciding on consequences.” Finn knew by the look on Jannah’s face, he wouldn’t like what she had to say. 

“It’s not my place to talk about who this concerns,” she said. This wasn’t her story, she had no right to tell the three of them if Rose and Rey didn’t want to. “but the principal shot down any consequences for the students. He literally said: ‘Boys will be boys.’ “

“That’s bullshit!” Poe started walking around the room. “That’s not only bullshit, it’s sexist bullshit on top!”

Jannah sighed. “Yeah. You tell him that.” 

“You know what?” Zorii angrily punched into the air. “We should.”

“Sure you can’t tell us who it is? We might be able to at least help protect the victims if the principal isn’t ready to.” Finn seemed deep in thought. 

“Maybe you should just let it be,” Rey said, without looking at anyone. 

Poe looked flabbergasted. “Let it be? Rey! We’re talking about bullying! Someone is getting hurt!”

“So? It’s not our place to intervene!”

“Then who’s place is it, Rey?” Poe snapped and threw his hands in the air. “I don’t see anyone else lining up to do something!”

“Guys, calm down,” Finn glanced between them nervously and softly put a hand on Poe’s arm. Poe shook him off and took a step in Rey’s direction. 

“Wait…” Poe’s eyes widened. “This isn’t like you. You are somehow involved.”

“Poe-“ Rose tried to stop him. 

“You’re keeping secrets.”

“I am not the only one!” Rey snapped. “I saw you talk to Mr. Fett after PE, you brushed it off, but something is wrong. You have a lot of bruises, have you been getting in fights?”

“This isn’t about me! This is about you being involves in bullying! And I am guessing you are the victim!”

“Tell me what happened!” Rey inquired, but Poe shook his head.

“You tell me first!”

“You know what you are?” She smiled tightly.

“What?” He rolled his eyes.

“You are difficult. Really difficult.”

“You-“ Poe started, interrupting her, but she didn’t let him finish. 

“You are a difficult man.”

“You are-” 

“Enough!” Finn snapped. “Both of you, enough!”

Poe and Rey turned their back to each other. Rey sat back down next to Rose and Poe fixated his gaze on Finn. 

“What the hell is going on with both of you?” Finn was hurt. “Keeping secrets? I thought we were supposed to always be honest with each other, talk about our problems!”

“It’s not that easy,” Poe turned his gaze to the ground. Finn waited for a moment, expecting either Rey or Poe to explain, but after a tense silence it got more and mor obvious they wouldn’t.

“Yeah,” Finn shook his head. “Apparently not.”

“Look Finn-”, Rey started, but she didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want to tell them the truth, she couldn’t talk about it.

“I have to go, it’s getting late.”

“Finn!” Poe stepped in Finn’s path, but Finn softly pushed him away. 

“I’ll see you guys around,” without another word or looking back, Finn left the warehouse and walked the ten minutes to the next bus stop alone.

Everything felt wrong, they never hid things from each other, they were always open and honest, at least that was what he had thought. Poe hiding things from him was the worst. Bruises? Fights? What was Poe thinking? How hadn’t he noticed? They changed in the same locker room every day after practice! Then Finn realized, Poe was mostly already changed when he arrived and he went home in his sports uniform. He had his own car, so Poe didn’t need to worry about smelling of sweat or it being cold. Finn had never put a lot of thoughts in it, but now that he did, it clicked. When Poe complained about being sore, had it really only been muscle pain after practice? Especially if practice had been easy? There had been so many signs, but somehow Finn missed them all. Not only Poe, Rey too. How she was late a lot and squirmed, when he asked, what held her up. Missing homework, he had seen her do, how she flinched when he clapped her on the back or went in for a high five. Finn had fucked up big time. Those were his friends, how had he not realized something was wrong? Jannah had noticed, hell, Rose was probably being bullied as well! She showed the same signs as Rey, but with her he had always thought it was because she was shy and new to their group. 

Finn pushed his shoulders back as he boarded the next bus. He had to fix this and fast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take it back, I loved writing the fight scene, this will still be mostly fun, but I will bring in a bit of angst. Finally the actual plot begins!


	5. Problems and apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens, Asajj comes to Ahsoka with a crazy accusation. Will Ahsoka believe her, or will their relationship break apart before it began? Poe confronts Rey, but he is a terrible talker and there is only so much WikiHow can teach you, will he manage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of, I am not happy with this, but well, just consider it a filler chapter. Have fun!

The first thing Ahsoka noticed when she entered the classroom on Thursday was the silence. It wasn’t a good kind of silence but the ‘something terrible has happened’-silence. The second thing she noticed was, Poe and Finn weren’t next to each other. Poe was somewhere on the other side of the classroom, talking to Chirrut, one of her calmer students. This was surprising because even though they got along very well, Poe normally didn’t drift away from Zorii and Finn. Finn was just studying his notes, not even talking to Rey or Rose. Zorii seemed frantic, like she wanted to do something about whatever happened, but didn’t know how. It seemed like they all weren’t talking. This was bad.

“Good morning, class!” Some of her students fighting didn’t seem like that big of a deal. Teenagers fought all the time. 

The chorus of ‘Good morning Mrs. Tano’ had never seemed so lifeless and empty before. It wasn’t just Poe’s, Finn’s, Zorii’s, Rey’s and Rose’s bad mood, it was the entire class. She also noted that neither Hux nor Kylo were here. 

“You guys seem tense,” she remarked and sat down on the front desk. “Did anything happen?” 

“No, Mrs. Tano,” Poe answered with a tight smile, missing all his usual wit and motivation, “everything is going splendidly.”

“That sounds great and not fake at all.” Finn snorted in response to her statement. 

“Then, I wanted to talk about medieval torture with you,” Ahsoka decided to start her lesson. She explained the basics and after 10 minutes some students started to play along and ask questions. The tense atmosphere didn’t lighten the entire lesson and the motivation stayed low. Ahsoka didn’t manage to get them to participate enough and they didn’t have enough time to craft medieval torture devices. Next time then. 

As the class filtered out of the room, she huffed and leaned back in her chair. Everyone had bad days, she knew that, but this was exhausting. In the end, only Finn and her were left in the classroom. 

“Mrs. Tano,” Finn began, nervously fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater. 

“Yes?”

“Could I talk to you for a minute?”

“Of course!” She stood up and closed the door. They had a 15 minute break before their next lesson. “What do you want to talk about?”

Finn hesitated and sat down on the table in front of the front desk.

“Monday Poe, Rey and I kinda had a fight.”

She encouraged him to go on with a nod. 

“A bad one.”

“What was it about?” As he hesitated she quickly continued on. “You can generalize it, I don’t need the details.”

“Poe, Rey and Rose have been keeping secrets,” he shrugged and looked down, “we used to tell each other everything and now they seem to have these huge problems and they’re not telling me, well, us.”

“Have you tried talking about it?”

He blushed and sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I kinda ran out on them.”

“Then just talk to them. Invite them to your place, make a playlist with your favourite songs, get your favourite snacks and talk it out,” she proposed and smiled softly. “You guys are so close, you will pull through.”

Finn opened his mouth, tried formulating a sentence, but he seemed to have problems with it. “It’s just- I mean-” Frustrated he threw his head back. “Why is this so hard?”

“Take your time, we are in no rush. Do you want some chocolate?” She pulled out a few little chocolate Santa Clauses. 

“It’s November.”

“It’s chocolate!” She shot back, keeping her voice soft. “Do you want some?”

He nodded and opened it slowly, fumbling with the wrapper. 

“I am not sure if it’s my place to ask them about it.”

Ah, so that was the problem. He was afraid, they didn’t feel safe enough around him to tell him the truth. 

“Then don’t.”

Finn’s head snapped up. “Huh?”

“Don’t ask them, tell them you’re there for them if they want to talk. Tell them you won’t force them, but tell them that you’re worried and you’re afraid of loosing them,” Ahsoka handed him another chocolate. He took it. “If I am not misjudging your friendships completely, they will open up sooner or later. Maybe not today, or even this week, but they will.”

“Thanks for listening to me.”

She grinned. “Sure thing.”

He stood up, went to the door, but then turned back, before he opened it. “Can I have another chocolate?” 

She laughed and threw him two. 

When Ahsoka tried to leave her classroom after Finn, wanting nothing more than a sweet, big cup of hot chocolate, Asajj grabbed her hand and pulled her back inside. 

“Hot chocolate!” She whined, but Asajj just raised an eyebrow. 

“Two of your students are being bullied by two other students of yours.” 

It wasn’t like Ahsoka didn’t want her hot chocolate anymore after this statement, on the contrary, but getting more details was way more important. 

“What?”

“Hux and Kylo have been bullying Rose and Rey. Their parents are keeping Kylo and Hux at home at the moment, apparently unrelated,” Asajj rolled her eyes, “and Palpatine doesn’t want to punish them. He also forbad any other teacher to get involved.”

“What?!” Ahsoka just stared at her. “How did I miss this?”

“Only Windu, Yoda and I were with them in the conference. He told us not to tell anyone.”

“And you are telling me, because?” Ahsoka clenched her fists, confused, annoyed, concerned, to be honest, she didn’t know what she was feeling.

“Because,” Asajj paused shooting a worried glance to the door and taking a deep breath, “I think Hux’s and Kylo’s parents are paying Palpatine to keep them out of trouble. This isn’t the first time the richer students get away with things like this. If someone else, someone with a family not willing to bribe him, had done this they would have gotten expelled.”

Ahsoka took a deep breath, unsure how to react. “Those are pretty hard accusations.”

“Look-” Asajj ran a hand trough her hair, stood up walked a few steps, than came back and leaned on one of the tables. Ahsoka watched her with a worried expression. “I know it sounds crazy-”

“You are accusing the principal of corruption.”

“I know-”

“You know I am the first to admit that Palpatine isn’t, well…” Ahsoka shrugged, not finishing her sentence. “But corruption? Asajj, if you are making these accusations, you need proof!”

“You don’t believe me,” Asajj turned to leave, hiding her expression behind a blank mask, “Forget I said anything.”

“Hey! That’s not what I said!” Ahsoka jumped up, gripped Asajj’s hand and pulled her back. Thrown of balance, Asajj tumbled and crashed into Ahsoka, who instinctively wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. “Uhm- I- Well-”

Asajj shifted, not leaving her embrace, no, she laid her forehead on Ahsoka’s shoulder. This wasn’t the first time they hugged, but it was the longest. Ahsoka tried to steady herself (emotionally and physically), before she continued talking. 

“I just said we need proof. We can’t run around and tell everyone he is corrupt, when we can’t prove it.”

“We?” Ahsoka could feel Asajj smile against her chest. Oh god, were was Asajj’s face? Don’t blush, Ahsoka, you guys are friends, friends hug all the time. 

She pulled back a bit, to lift Asajj’s face with two fingers, smile at her and nod. “We.”

“Thank you, Sokes.” 

Well, that was it with not blushing. Her face turned crimson red and she croaked out her next words. “Sure thing, but not here.”

Asajj nodded. “I could drive you home today, there is a nice coffee shop near my place where we could talk.”

“Yep, sounds nice, I am here with the bus anyway.”

“You need a car.” Asajj raised one eyebrow and shook her head

Ahsoka groaned. “I know, we’re saving up for one.”

They kept on talking for the break, Asajj explaining all she knew about the bullying situation. Apparently Hux and Kylo had bullied students their entire school careers, Rey and Rose specifically for 2 years now. They were rarely physical, but the victims reported a few bruises. Not that not being physical made the bullying less important. At the end of the break, Ahsoka didn’t get her hot chocolate, but at least she knew what had happened with her students. She said good bye to Asajj when the bell rang and Ahsoka’s next class started to tumble in. 

The bullying situation was on her mind the entire day. She was thankful, she wouldn’t see the Amidala-Skywalkers, because she wasn’t sure if she could have hidden it from them. As the day came to an end, she got more and more antsy, but she couldn’t help but smile relived, when she saw Poe approaching Rey and them leaving together. Hopefully, they managed to talk themselves out. She met Asajj outside the building, together they drove off. Awkward silence filled the car, even the radio was off. 

“So,” Ahsoka fiddled with her hands, stopped fiddling with them, only to restart it and then to slam them on her thighs. She had to get rid of these nervous habits. “Where are you taking me?”

“You wanted a hot chocolate, right?” Asajj glanced at her with a insecure smile.

Ahsoka dramatically put a hand on her chest. “You noticed!”

“Yeah…” Asajj rolled her eyes, but she could see the slight blush on Asajj’s face. “It was hard not to. Someone kept whining about it the entire day.”

“I have no clue what you are talking about.”

“Feigning innocence?” 

“Well, the saying is ‘innocent until proven guilty’.”

“So,” Asajj took a hand of the steering wheel to swap at Ahsoka’s thigh, “You wouldn’t want me to invite you to a hot chocolate after I’ve fed you with pizza?”

Ahsoka visibly perked up and put on her best puppy dog eyes. They were wasted on Asajj, because she was a responsible driver who left their eyes on the road. “I never said that.”

“See? Proven guilty.”

This time Ahsoka would let her have the last word, they were talking about hot chocolate after all. Ten minutes later, Asajj parked them in front of a small and cosy coffee shop on the outskirts of town. It was covered in different flowers and graffiti of beautiful woman and over the mint door a sign hang, covered in an elegant writing.

“Heroines,” Ahsoka read out loud, turning to Asajj with a puzzled expression. 

“It’s my favourite Café.” 

Asajj softly put a hand on Ahsoka’s lower back, guiding her to the door, which she then opened for her. “After you.”

“Thank you.”

The inside was warm and as beautiful as the outside. Their were only woman, with the exception on two men, one waiter and another who seemed to be on a date with someone she couldn’t see enough to determine their gender. Why did she even classify people by gender, maybe she was misgendering someone. She turned to her company, who had secured a table for both of them. 

“Do you think we should call everyone ‘them’ until they specify their pronouns?” Ahsoka asked, as they sat down on the comfiest chairs she had ever seen. Not only were they comfy, they were also all covered in different flowers. Asajj had chosen a table covered in violets. Interesting. 

“Yes.” Asajj handed her a menu. “I would recommend the lasagna or the pasta. It’s heavenly.”

“I will trust your judgement,” she grinned, took the menu and looked through the different dishes. It didn’t only have Italian food, it had all kinds of creations, but in the end she ordered the lasagna and Asajj went with spaghetti bologna. 

Ahsoka knew why they were here and her students were to important to her to just forget and concentrate on Asajj. This was a work event (somehow). The entire time they were at the Café they talked about how to help the kids. There was no flirting, no accidental hand brushing, no intense eye contact or personal talk. Asajj did shoot her a flirty smile, when she payed for the meal, but that was that. “So you can afford your car,” she had said. They had decided to talk to the Amidala-Skywalker ‘s and ask them for help and they would make their first move in 2 weeks, at the schools summer party. 

Hopefully Palpatine won’t notice them bugging his office.

Poe’s classes had finished an hour ago. Finn and Zorii were somewhere, definitely still mad at him, he had never been especially close to Rose and Jannah would be in school until the late evening, doing something incredibly important. That’s how it always was with her. All in all, he had no reason to be here, except maybe man up and talk to Rey. She was the reason he was currently sitting on the stairs in front of the school, scrolling though a WikiHow article about communication and problem solving. They really had an article for everything. Even after reading five articles like that, he still didn’t feel ready to face Rey. Life isn’t wish concert though, so when Rey did exit the building Poe had no choices but to talk to her unprepared. 

“Rey!” He jumped up, put his phon away and sprinted to her. 

“Poe?” Confusion spread across her face. “What are you doing?”

“You were right. I have been hiding things.”

She hugged her books to her chest. It seemed like she had been in the library, he guessed that was why it took her so long to come out. “I figured.”

“Can we talk?”

“Why? We never talk. You don’t have to apologize to me. If you do that, I will have to do it too.” She pulled her face into a grimace, but she also cracked him a small smile. 

They had always been like that. They would fight, bash each other’s heads in, yell, be completely out of line and they would not apologize. Normally they just ignored that it happened.

“You know,” Poe made weird motions with his right hand in the air, “WikiHow says that apologizing and communication are an important part of growing up and I am trying to become an adult.”

“WikiHow says that?” 

“I don’t know, I’ve been on 13 different websites in the past hour, so it could also be from somewhere else.”

She snorted. “Fine, then let’s grow up.” 

They didn’t go to the warehouse, they left school grounds and sat down on a parking bench under a tree. The tree had saved it from becoming wet, so they could sit down there without any problems.

“You wanted to talk?”

“Yeah, you know what, let’s not.” He laughed, but it wasn’t real. It was nervous, unsure and forced. 

“Poe. Why are you talking to me and not Finn?”

Poe let his head hang and sighed. 

“You do realize he isn’t mad at you? He is only hurt.”

“That makes it worse.”

Rey nodded along. “I guess it does.”

After another pause, Rey spoke up again. “Maybe I should start.”

Poe lifted his head and looked at her curiously. 

“We didn’t mean to hide the bullying from you.” Rey looked him in the eyes. She wasn’t being vulnerable, she was being strong, independent and Rey. It was rare for her to show sadness, fear or defeat. 

“Then why did you?” His tone was soft, leaving all accusations, fear, anger and worry out of his voice. 

“Because you guys would have gotten involved. We didn’t want you to always have to save and protect us, hell, we didn’t even think it was serious.” 

“Rey!” Poe stared at her. “Weren’t you the one who said bullying is never not serious?”

“Yeah, I guess I did,” she sighed. “At first they only called us names, but a month after it started, they pulled our hair, stole our homework and they were becoming more mean by the day. Sometimes we could fight back, flee or someone would be with us and they left us alone. We developed a foolproof system after the first year to avoid it from happening to often.”  
Poe’s jaw clenched. His hand was balled to a fist. Something in Rey’s eyes (and maybe 13 different websites on communication and problem solving) changed something in him. He opened his fist forcefully and relaxed his face. 

“That must have been hard for the both of you,” he said in an understanding and caring tone, in addition to this he lightly placed his hand on Rey’s arm. 

“Yeah. Jannah said they bullied others too and that they had it worse.”

“Fuck.”

“Yep.”

Silence. 

“I guess it’s my turn now?” Poe asked, then shifted so he didn’t have to turn his head so much to look at her. 

She nodded. “That would be nice, can I offer you some free advice?”

“Talk less, smile more?” Poe couldn’t help himself. They both chuckled. 

“It wasn’t even on purpose, idiot!”

“I know, I know!” He laughed and lifted his hands in defence. “But yeah,” he sobered up, “please do.”

“Whatever it is, just say it. It’s obviously bothering you, don’t make a big deal out of it.” 

Poe nodded. “I can do that.” He took a deep breath. “My father’s been drinking.”

That wasn’t so hard. 

“Has your father been-”

“Violent?” Poe wasn’t as strong as her, he couldn’t do this without being vulnerable. “You can say that.”

“Since when?”

“Violent for two months.” He shrugged his shoulders. “He’s been drinking since my mum left, so about 3 years.”

“Poe…”

“Yeah,” he shook his head. “Please don’t say anything.”

“Okay.”

That’s how they sat on that bank in silence for two hours. Poe didn’t say anything about the bullying and Rey didn’t talk about his father. Somehow it helped. He drove her home and they hugged goodbye.

“If you ever need a place to crash..” 

He laughed. “Thanks, you too.”

Only when he was home himself he realized neither of them had apologized. No wonder, they were them, even if they cleared up the problem, they never apologized. Still, something told him both of them were sorry. Now, he only had to clear things up with Zorii and Finn and everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, especially with mistakes or criticism. Don’t fear hurting me, tell me everything I am doing wrong. Thank you!


End file.
